eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5303 (17 June 2016)
Synopsis The East London Gazette headline reads ‘Killer, 12, gets 3 years”. At home, Ian is buzzing with positivity after Jane squeezed his hand and lays out a spread for breakfast. Sharon worries when he says that if Jane can squeeze his hand he can get Bobby out of prison. Ritchie arrives and tells the family that Bobby’s sentence was harsh but he is being treated well; it’s not like normal prison. She lays out their options to reduce his sentence they might be able to argue Bobby has better chance of rehabilitation at home. Ritchie is wary of getting Ian’s hopes up but says that Bobby could decide to appeal. An excited Ian heads to face Jane. Ritchie tells Kathy and Sharon that Bobby may just want to do his time. Ian and Steven arrive at the hospital to find Lauren already there wheeling Jane in her wheelchair. They are laughing and have made up. Ian is thrilled that Jane is out of bed. Jane tells them all that when Ian left she felt an itch; it’s a miracle! The doctor makes it clear that her recovery will take a lot of work. Jane tries to tell Ian something but Ian steps in and tells her that Bobby can appeal. At this Jane tells them she’s tired. Lauren explains that Jane told her she feels relieved Bobby is in prison. Ian and Steven visit Bobby. He’s quiet but asks after Jane. They deter him from appealing; Jane needs to get better and Bobby needs to learn to deal with his anger. Bobby resists but Ian makes it clear that he needs to take his punishment. Bobby agrees. Ian arrives home to find a letter from Max which reads ‘I will never forget, Max’… At Sonia’s, Bex has found Sonia’s NHS letter and is upset with Sonia for not informing her. Tina has been left to man the Café on her own with empty fridge and no help; she’s supposed to be looking after Sylvie. She was supposed to accompany Sonia to the consultant’s. Sonia invited Martin over to talk and confesses that she is meeting a surgeon to discuss her options. Martin goes with her. Sonia tells the Consultant that she wants a Mastectomy and an oophorectomy. The Consultant tells Sonia she is very young for this. Martin and the Consultant are shocked by Sonia’s determination. The Consultant goes through all of the formalities. Sonia would need to see a clinical psychologist and the process should take around nine months. Sonia tells Martin she wants to be free from her fear. But this means Sonia will never be a mum again; Tina should be consulted. Sonia returns home to tell Tina but finds the Sylvie is in the lounge. Tina has moved her in with them without consulting Sonia. Sylvie wakes in Mick and Linda’s bed; confused about her surroundings. Mick responds and Linda gets up from the sofa as Ollie is stirring. Mick tries to ask Sylvie to eat something but she threatens him with a hairbrush. Mick is calm with her and she screams out for help. He assures her they are going to find her a new place to live. Linda is at her wits end when the Social worker calls and cancels their appointment; it’s going to take a month to find Sylvie a new home. Sylvie’s a handful and the whole family are feeling the strain. Mick phones round some homes but the prices are too high. Babe, Linda and Mick discuss how they are going to help Sylvie. Shirley comes to tell them that Sylvie has locked herself in the toilet. They rush around the house looking for Sylvie. Linda finds her in the bedroom looking at Ollie in his cot, she tells Linda that Ollie is like a slug. Linda is horrified and calls out to Mick. Mick tries to calm the situation down. Sylvie flirts with Mick and goes with him to get dressed. Babe utters the word ‘predatory’. Linda doesn’t want Sylvie around Ollie. Mick is stressed; he needs options not problems. Mick asks Tina if she will look after Sylvie in the meantime. A stressed Tina reluctantly agrees. In the Minute Mart Kim is struggling with the Donna and Vincent situation. Denise tells Kim to go and find out if Donna is pregnant. Kim takes the bull by the horns and storms down to the market demanding Donna take a pregnancy test. Kim is relieved when Donna tells her she is not pregnant. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes